1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a display panel has increased in size and reduced in weight, and a stable driving method of a frame has been developed in order to display an accurate and clear image with high-integration and high-precision of a display device which is required to implement a 3D stereoscopic image.
Particularly, a display device including a large-sized display panel or a high-speed frame driving for driving of the 3D stereoscopic image is required, but since respective periods for initialization of data voltage, compensation of threshold voltage of a driving transistor, writing of data, and light emission are not sufficiently ensured by the high-speed driving mode, it is difficult to implement images having accurate luminance.
Further, in order to solve the problem, various researches and development for a pixel circuit structure, a driving mode, and luminance compensation have been conducted, but since the pixel circuit structure is complicated and power consumption may be increased according to the luminance compensation or the driving mode, adverse effects that production costs increase and non-uniformity of luminance is not improved may occur.
Accordingly, researches on a display device and a driving method thereof are required, which improves diversified aspects such as simplification of pixel circuits and wirings, a simple displacement of layouts, ensuring for a sufficient period of each driving process, and ensuring for a manufacturing yield and an aperture ratio of the display panel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.